Jobs
this is every cat and dog's jobs (don't edit without my permission) Suki is a Flayer Lila is a Make Up Artist Cupcake is a Rocker Gigi (Giselle) is a Singer Rufus is a Pianist Hissy is an actress Bingo is an acrobat (Gymnast) Maria is an ice Hockey Player Rolly is a vet Annabell is an acrobat (Gymnast) along with her husband Bingo. Clover is a teacher Dayana is a dancer Emily is an eye doctor Melanie is a biologist Kedi (Dallie and Keia's daugther) wants to be a writer Alex is a magician Anara and Kovu-Anara is a biologist and Kovu is a teacher Bryson wants to be a rocker Bulworth is a pizza delivery member. Chester wants to a paintor Dallie is a fireman dog Ernie is a taxi driver Lani and Russel-Lani is a doctor and Russel is a paparazzi Leo is a music teacher Mara and Maloo-Mara is ballerina and Maloo is a soccer player Parker is scuba diver Quino wants to be a biologist Shadow is a clothing store owner Snow wants to be a pianist Toto is a journalist Tuna is a doctor Wayne wants to be a soccer player Snowflake wants to be a hair stylist Abigail wants to be a baker Barbara wants to be a cheerleader Molly (Emily and Camilo's daugther) wants to be a vet Siski wants to be a singer Caramel is a vet Plato is a baker Akaya wants to be a chef Andrie is a writer Angel is maths teacher Anita wants to be a rapper Ariana wants to be a designer Ashley is a spy Cristal wants to be gardener Daphne is a singer Diamond is a firecat Erika is a cinema ticket giver Galaxy wants to be a mechanic Glitter wants to be a ice cream truck owner Hunch is a female soccer player Huntress is a dancer Jade is a vet Josephina is an arquelogist Julia wants to be a doctor Keia is a DJ Kenira is paintor Kiana wants to be a dentist Kira is a singer Kyla wants to be a stylist Marina is a chef Melissa is a school principal Moonshine wants to be nail stylist Mugs is a pilot Naomi is a teacher Pearl is an actress Peyton is a shopping worker Princess wants to be a pet store owner Queen is a make-up artist Rachel is a writer Roxy is a computer scientist Ruby is a meteorlogist Sara is a dancer Sasha is a spy Sidney (Bingo's ex-girlfriend after Erika and before Annie) is a junkyard dog and also helps Bulworth with pizza. Sienna is a bibliotec worker Sinclair is an airplane lunch lady Snowpaws is an editor Strider is a sheep herding dog Thunder is a singer Twinkle is a perfume store worker Willow wants to be an actress Yasmin is an explorer Zara wants to be a violin player Zoe is an astronaut Zyla,Zyna and Zyra work at a family cafe Pablo is a swimmer Camilo is a volleyball player Jackie is a an athlete Clinton wants to be a teacher Kots wants to be a boxer Akira wants to be a guard dog Luna wants to be a a female volleyball player Mayo wants to be a police officer Jesy wants to be a boutique owner Lenny wants to be a rapper Neon wants to be a gym couch Jiosu wants to be a detective Michael wants to be a gym teacher Martin wants to be a musician Kaloo is a basketball player Don-Don is a safari guider Ludo doesn't work Gweeseek,Ian and Andrew don't have jobs Category:Fanfics